An Enemy is always an Enemy
by GimmeMoreMANGA
Summary: On a mission,they meet an old enemy of the Harunos. Sakura is desperate to get her back. This is my first N. fic. Please rr!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is cuteakane. This is my first Naruto fic. (So please be nice.) Please r/r! I'll try and make it sound like them. Sadly, I don't own any Naruto. This story takes place after Tsunade becomes hokage. No couples!

An Enemy is Always an Enemy

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were on the usual bridge waiting for Kakashi-sensei.

"Mou. He's late again!" whined Naruto angrily.

Suddenly, who should pop out of nowhere, but the one and only, Kakashi!

"YOU"RE LATE!" Screamed Sakura and Naruto pointing an accused finger at him.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late. I was helping out an old lady!" said a cheerful Kakashi

"Excuses, Excuses! You should be ashamed of yourself." Said Naruto immensely annoyed.

"Come, our guest is waiting." He said walking to the gate that surrounds the town. (A/N. I don't really know if the fence surrounds Konoha.)

Soon they saw a figure standing by the gate. As they got closer they realized it was a beautiful young girl about as old as our young heroes. She had long, dark, curly, hair that reached her knees. She was wearing a beautiful silky dress that reached her ankles. She had a cute smile with beautiful emerald eyes, on a perfectly round face. When Naruto saw her he felt his jaw drop. _She's so cute! (Not to mention hot.) _Sasuke's face had not twitched a bit. But he was sorta surprised that they had to escort a young lady instead of an old man. Sakura, however, felt her eyes twitch uncontrollably.

"Why hello! My name is Emi! I shall and will have great honor walking with you back to my village." She said smiling sweetly.

_Oh great. Another one of her famous smiles and speeches. How FAKE! _Thought Sakura full of disgust.

"My name is N-Naruto. Can I h-h-have your autograph?" He stammered blushing.

Giggling, Emi said, "sure. And what is your name?" she asked looking at Sasuke.

"Uchilla. Sasuke." He replied unemotionally.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke. Shall we proceed?" Sakura noticed that Emi has not asked her for her name. (A/N: She already knew Kakashi's name. She was introduced to him by Tsunade) _Good. It's better that way. _Soon they were headed to Emi's small village. Emi had come to Konoha for some shopping. (And flirting with any boy she met.)

On the road, Emi had been very close to Sasuke. " Sasuke-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Will you protect me? Will you make sure that I don't get one little scratch or bruise?"

_Oh, puh-lease. _Thought Sakura bitterly.

"I have to. It's my mission." Said Sasuke looking on with an unemotional face. Suddenly, Emi embraced Sasuke really hard. "SASUKE-SAMA!" Shouted Emi and Naruto. (Though Emi really shrieked dreamily. Naruto didn't use 'sama') Sakura and Kakashi felt their eyes widened. (Sakura's eyes were as big as saucers) _She's doing that to annoy the crap outta me!_ She growled fuming._ Damn, she's good._

"Fine. Let go!" he said angrily, prying her fingers and arms off of him. _Great. Just what I needed. Another irritating, giggling girl bothering me._ _Damn it, Sasuke! Always getting the attention!_ Thought Naruto jealously. In a huge huff, Sakura and Naruto took lead. _What's with them?_

After the sun disappeared, Kakashi broke the sound of Emi cooing Sasuke. "That's all the walking we'll do for now. Naruto, go get firewood, Sasuke you and I will scout the area, and Sakura you set up camp and watch Emi." And with that, they did as told, with Sakura glaring daggers at Kakashi.

"My, my. You're companion, Sasuke-sama, is such a hottie. I can't believe **you, **an ugly tomboy, got on the team of my Sasuke-sama." She said dreamily. Sakura flinched. "At least I am on his team. And he's not 'you're Sasuke-sama'!" Sakura snapped back. "Why couldn't you have gone home yourself Emi!"

"Why, Sakura-chan, you know that this world is full of traps and scary bandits. Besides, why would I go by myself since I have an opportunity of having more lovers drool at my feet?" she said innocently. "You haven't changed a bit, stupid spoiled cousin," Sakura said disgusted. _As much as I hate it, it's true. That stupid flirtiest girl is my distant cousin. _Emi's dad is Sakura's mom's brother-in-law. (A/N that can be true right?) "How's your mom and them?" asked Sakura seriously stopping her work to look at Emi. "Oh, everything's normal. My mom and dad are making big money, boys are constantly coming over, the usual."

"Emi, I don't care about Naruto, but stay away from Sasuke-kun!" "No." Sakura growled threateningly. Before Sakura could reply, Naruto came back. He must have noticed the tension between Sakura and Emi, because he backed away. "Uh, is something wrong?" "SHADDUP!" screamed Sakura furiously. "Now, Sakura-san, you shouldn't talk to Naruto-kun like that." Emi said innocently. "Grrrr." Soon Kakashi came back with Sasuke. "This place seems safe." Kakashi stated. Soon, they were all in their tents with Sasuke on the first watch. _Damn that Emi! _ Sakura could not sleep at all. The thought of Emi and Sasuke together **terrified** her. She had to talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked a sad look on her face. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't sleep. I was wondering. What do you think of that stu- Emi?" "An annoying girl like all the others." _Phew. _Assured that Sasuke would never fall in love with Emi, Sakura got back in her tent. "Sasuke-kun?" "Hn?" "Arigato." And soon, Sakura was fast asleep.

Meanwhile, in Konoha, a dark figure approached the Haruno household. It easily sneaked inside the house. _CRASH! _ Then a blood-hurdling scream was heard. _Heh-heh-heh. That was quite easy. Now, I shall meet that bastard's daughter, Sakura. Heh. _ The dark figure, with a middle-aged woman slung over his shoulder, jumped away into the moonlight.

What did you think? I will accept any reviews. Negative ones, positive ones, any review! Please tell me if I did good or bad. Should I continue? Please tell me if I misspelled any names, words, and exc. Thanks! Wait! Should I make this a Sasuke &Sakura? I just don't know.


	2. Assasins

Hello again! I'll try to make this a SasuSaku. Please R&R! (In this story, Sakura's dad is dead and her mom's not a ninja.) Again, I don't own any Naruto. Warning: Chapter may be short. I'll try to make them have the same personalities. Sadly I don't own any Naruto.

Assassins 

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" Sakura woke up with a thin line of sweat. _A…dream? It was all a dream? Phew. _ Sakura got out of her tent to be right in the face of the one an only, Naruto.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong? Why were you screaming 'stop it?'" asked Naruto worriedly. "It was nothing. Just a bad dream. I won't be able to sleep anymore, so I'll take over the watch." "Thank you!" said Naruto as he walked sleepily over to his tent.

_**Sigh**. I wonder, what's my mom doing?_ Sakura felt a cold chill run down her spine as she recalled her nightmare. _Mom… was sitting in the living room…when… she heard the door open. She…got up to see who it was, when… when…_ _WHAT! _ A knife was badly thrown at her feet. Two red-faced men unsteadily appeared. _Ugh. Just what I was wanted. Two sickening, drunk, bandits. Well, no point in waking up the others. I can take these drunk bandits on._

"Who **burp **are you?"

"Hmph. Go away or be beaten. What do you pick?"

"I know! How about you come and play with us?" said the first bandit mischievously.

"I'll take that as a 'be beaten.'" Sakura let out a battle cry before charging at them. She threw a hard high kick knocking down the first bandit. "Why you!" said the other bandit taking out his sword. But Sakura swiftly took out her kunai, blocked the sword attack, and punched him hard in the stomach making his unconscious. _Inner Sakura. YEAH! Go Sakura! Go Sakura! It's your birthday! Go Sakura! _

Suddenly a dark blue haired boy rushed out of his tent. "Sakura." He looked at the bandits. "You're supposed to tell us when there's a threat." " I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. They're just bandits so I thought that I could take them on myself. "Sakura. What would we do if you were hurt? If there's a threat come tell me. I'll make sure you don't get hurt." He said as he walked inside the tent again. Sakura felt her cheeks get red from embarrassment.

_Mom. I have to check up on her. Ooh. Stupid Emi. Just when I feel the need to check up on mom, I have to escort that stupid Emi. Mom…if somebody hurt you I swear, I'll make them wish they never messed with Haruno Sakura's family. _**Sigh**. _Wait a minute. What happened to the sound of the birds? What happened to the chirping? All right, something's wrong here. It better not be stupid drunk bandits. Whoever it is, I'm going to make them pay for interrupting my thoughts. _Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed her mouth from behind. _What! When did they come? Sasuke… I've got to warn the others! If I don't somehow, they'll get Emi! Not that I care. _

" Heh, heh, heh. You were so busy in your thoughts you forgot about watching for threats. You're pathetic. **(A/N. Don't get me wrong! I like Sakura too. I just wish she were a bit stronger, you know?) **I don't know why Ken-sama wanted you dead in the first place. Oi!" he said to the other figure. "Go grab their valuables- if they have any." _What! Assassins? For me? But… but why? Wait! If they're out for me……… then that means…………that they might have gotten my mom! OMG! Mom! I've got to warn the others! _

"AMN YOU! Et or ands OFF of ee!" came her muffled voice. "Keep quiet if you want to live. Though it won't matter since you already will die. YOUCH!" he cried as Sakura bit his hand. Hard. "Everyone! Wake up! Sasuke-kun! Naruto! K-" she managed to say before that man grabbed her hair and mouth. "You're going to pay for that, you little wench."

As if on cue, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi came charging out of their tents. "Sakura-chan!" "Don't move! Unless you want to see you're little friend here's blood."

--------------------------------------------

I've been taking too long to write this chapter so I'll stop here. Please tell me what you think!


	3. 3

Hi! This is doggythumper (I changed my pen name) Did I say that Sakura's mom was a ninja? Anyway she is. Sorry for not updating for so long!

"." Talking

_thinking_

Author's Notes 

Summary: Sakura meets an old enemy of the Harunos. She's desperate to get her back.

Chapter 3: Ken and the remaining members of the fire clan

"_Sakura-chan!" _

"_Don't move! Unless you want to see your friend here's blood."_

"What…do you want from me?"

"I'm given orders to bring you to Ken-sama."

"What does this 'Ken-sama' want from me?"

"Y-" Before he could finish, he was interrupted by a blonde boy.

"Enough talk! Kagebunshin-"

"Naruto! Shut up! As you were saying?" said Sakura motioning for the assassin to continue. "Heh. You're the smart one, aren't you?"

_Damn it! I've got to get Sakura away from that bastard! But how? Who is this 'Ken? I swear if he's a perverted old man, I'll beat the crap outta him. _Questions popped in and out of Sasuke's head. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the man.

"As I was saying, Ken-sama wants his revenge. He's gonna turn his hate and anger, into power and DESTROY the Haruno clan once and for all."

_But why? What did my clan do? Augh! This doesn't make sense at all! _Being the smart girl she was, this was VERY insulting.

"So how' bout it? Will you come safely? Or will I have to force you and kill your little friends?"

Sakura's next words surprised Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi immensely. "Okay, I'll go."_ This is my chance to meet this 'Ken-sama' And maybe…just maybe, I might be able to see my mom._ "Now let me go." The man did as he was told.

Naruto was the first to speak. "S-sakura-chan… you're not serious, right? You're not really going to go with them, right? You can't go! What about your mom? What about us, you're friends? Sakura-chan!"

Those questions made Sakura stop. _What if…what if mom wasn't there? Maybe this bad feeling doesn't mean anything. _"Wait. Is my mom there? Is she with this 'Ken'?" The man sneered.

Then, he said "You'll have to figure that out yourself. " This made Sakura mad.

"I won't go unless you tell me!"

"Well, then I'll have to force you!"

"NOW!" yelled Kakashi as he Naruto and Sasuke disappeared. "KAGEBUSHIN NO JUTSU!" was heard. _That loud-ass blonde-boy knows that kind of technique? Impressive for a kid his age. (_**He remembers by his name)**

"Get away from Sakura-chan, you bastard!" yelled thousands and thousands of Narutos, surrounding the assassin and Sakura. Before the assassin could grab Sakura as a hostage, all the Narutos came down on his at once.

"U-zi-ma-ki" they all yelled as they POUNDED him. The assassin made some Narutos go 'poof' but it was no use. There were too much Narutos. Soon, he was just a splattered pile of blood.

"Hear… this Sakura. K-ken-sama… WILL get his revenge… by destroying the Haruno-clan. Heh-heh. Long live… Ken-sama…" he said, his voice fading. "He's dead." Confirmed Kakashi as he and Sasuke appeared with the other so called 'assassins'. "They weren't much." Said Sasuke a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Sakura-chan, you weren't really going to go with them… right? RIGHT!"

"I… have a bad feeling. About my mom. So, let's hurry and finish this mission so we can get back to Konoha." She said sadly packing her stuff.

"Good morning everyone!" Said Emi cheerfully, coming out of her tent. "Sakura-SAN, what's with the long face?"

"Get your stuff ready, we're leaving." Said Sakura annoyed at Emi's fakeness. _ I am SO not in the mood for her stupid fake speech, choice of words, and her absolutely fake smiles. _

_What happened? Hmmm. I was having a good rest. What was happening when I was having my beauty sleep? Hmph! Guess I'll just have to lighten things up._ Emi thought mischievously walking back to her tent. After a few seconds, Emi came out of her tent all glittery. She was wearing a white sparkling shirt that stopped right below her breasts. (**Yuck!)** She was wearing a black skirt that was very very VERY short. Naruto turned into a red tomato, Sasuke didn't react at all, Kakashi was paying attention to his book, and Sakura…let's just say that Emi was lucky Kakashi and Naruto were around or things would've gotten ugly.

"Is it just me or is it hot out here?"

"It's just you." "It's hot out here!" said Naruto and Sakura together.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" whined Naruto as he clutched his head painfully. Soon a huge red bump appeared on his head. Sakura's shook her fist angrily as veins popped out of nowhere on her head.

Sasuke smirked. "She sure gave you a hit, dead last. Good one Sakura." At this, Emi and Naruto pouted angrily. "Sasuke-sama…" Emi purred walking towards him. All of sudden, her hair got tugged back hard.

"YOUCH!" She gave a murderous glare to Sakura and started walking back to Sasuke. Again her hair got pulled. "Sakura! Stop it!"

"I didn't do anything!" She said defending herself raising her hands in protest. Sasuke's smirk grew wider. Emi started walking towards her target again. And… you know what happened. "Sakura…" Emi growled angrily. Sakura just replied, " It was Naruto!" Naruto was quite far from where they were. "Huh?" he said defiantly confused.

"That's IT!" yelled Emi as she lunged at Sakura. She tried clawing Sakura with her 'fingernails', but was held back by Sakura's hand.

"You know, you really need to work on your ninja skills." Said Sakura bored. Sasuke's smirk grew wider. Kakashi and Naruto sweatdropped. "S-Sakura-Chan's not supposed to be fighting her right?" "I'll take care of this." Said Kakashi walking towards them.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Warned Sakura and Emi animatedly on fire. Kakashi shrank and hid behind Naruto frightened. Somehow, they were on their way towards Emi's village.

"Your so weak."

"At least I'm more addicting!"

"I bet I can beat you up in ten seconds!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" (With Sakura and Emi bickering of course.)

Suddenly, fire that was in the shape of an arrow zoomed towards Sakura. Unfortunately, Sakura was too busy trying to win the bickering war, to notice. "SAKURA!" "! Sasuke-kun..." Said Sakura, her voice trembling. Sasuke had blocked the arrow… with his own body. Sasuke winced in pain, as his arm and back turned black.

"Who's there!" Yelled Naruto furious that his friend was in pain and he didn't do anything to prevent it. "Come out and fight you coward!" _ How could I not sense them? These guys…are good! _Thought Kakashi searching their surroundings.

"Sakura…so we finally meet. " came a deep voice.

"Sakura! Run! Run! RUN!" yelled a desperate female voice franticly. Sakura recognized that voice immediately.

"Okaa-san! Where are you? Okaa-san!" _ So they really did have Sakura's mom. _ Thought Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke. Emi was confused.

_To make things interesting, I'll show myself. _ Suddenly, a young man about two years older that Sakura with red hair appeared in the tree in front of them. Then, two young ladies appeared at his side. They were wearing clothes that had the same symbols. The symbol was a fireball. If you looked closely, it looked like the fireball was on life.

"You. You're Ken aren't you?" said Sakura angrily.

"How very clever of you." He said sarcastically. "I am Ken, the leader of the fire clan. These are my companions. I decided to come after you since you killed my so called 'assassins.' But I just used them, to get my message to you. Anyway, we are the only left of fire clan, thanks to the meddling Haruno clan. (Okaaay too much 'clan' Sorry! . )

"But… I don't remember my clan ever diminishing any other clan."

"HA! Think you stupid girl!" that remark made Naruto and Sasuke grit their teeth angrily. _How dare he…_

"Your ANCESTORS killed mine! Your clan…your great…great grandpa killed my great, great, grandpa. He ambushed the leader, my great, great grandpa, and KILLED him! Without a leader… my clan went blind. They didn't know when to attack, where to go, anything! They didn't cooperate, they argued, and some of them killed their own kind. So, I'll get my revenge… I'll kill the Haruno clan, just like they did to mine."

"But why? That was a long time ago! Why are you taking it out on us now?"

"Foolish girl. An enemy, is always an enemy! That's the number one thing taught in my clan."

"Where is my mom!" yelled Sakura, pretending not to hear what he just said.

"Take a good look" Sakura's mom was in a… timer? She was on the bottom part, the top was filled with tiny grains of sand. The mom looked like it took a beatening.

"Okaa-san…" Gasped Sakura, tears forming in her eyes. "Sakura…run, run, RUN!" Yelled her mom in frustration. "Go to Tsunade-sama… ask for the forbidden Haruno scroll. Learn the Haruno clan's forbidden attacks. Go!"

Suddenly, Sakura's sadness turned to anger. "You BASTARD!" she screamed as she leaped up at them. "How reckless. Ken-sama… allow me to show her a little of what the fire clan is made of." Ken nodded.

She lifted her hand, mumbled something and made her hand come down fast. Fire came rushing out. "Shoot!" yelled Sakura surprised.

"Sakura-chan!" Yelled Naruto as he, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Emi watched helplessly. "YAAUUGGG! Shrieked Sakura as she was consumed by flames.

"Your lucky that was only a fourth of my real power." Said the girl. Sakura landed on the floor with and 'oomph'. "Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto as they came rushing over.

"Are you alright?" "I'm fine, Sasuke-kun." She said starting to sit up.

"You are too weak, Sakura. Go and train. When I think you're ready… I'll send you a little letter. And in that time, I won't kill your mom. How 'bout it?"

Sakura gritted her teeth. _Kuso… I know what I have to do. But I don't want my mom to be in the hands of him. But he's right. I'm too weak. If that was only a fourth of their power…how much is their real power. I'm no match. Kuso. I have to train. _"Fine. But don't you dare touch her!"

"Hmph! There's nothing to 'touch'. Train hard, Sakura-CHAN. " And with that, they disappeared.

"Sakura?" said Sasuke, concern evident in his voice.

"I'll defiantly train and get stronger. And when I do… I'll get my mom back. Watch out Ken, because I'm going to get stronger than you." _Just wait a little longer, Okaa-san. Please. I promise… that I will free you!_

Yay! I finished this ch.! Yay! Sorry. This ch. is so long and boring. You guys are probably bored to death, huh? Anyway, please review! I love reviews! Should I continue?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm really sorry for not updating in such a loooonggg time. I was working on my other stories. So I'm so so so so so so so SORRY!!! Um this ch. has some Sakura/Sasuke. I tried! T-T

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto. (Except Emi -.- )

Chapter 4: Mission **Complete!!**

_Just wait a little longer, Okaa-san. Please. I promise…that I will free you!_

_--------_

They stood there in silence; Sakura was on the ground, her arms and legs dark and burnt. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were leaning over her, frowning concernedly.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said quietly, which meant he was really serious since he was always loud. Sakura's bangs were covering her eyes. Her arms were slightly trembling.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, frowning as he kneeled down on his knees, and started to lift her chin.

"I'm alright!" Sakura quickly said, standing up quickly and walking away from them. She stopped a few feet away with her back facing them. Her shoulders started to softly shake. "I-I-I'm…I-I-I'm…" Her shoulders started to tremble roughly now. She wiped away at her eyes frustratingly and took a deep breath. "I'm going to refill our water supply," she said calmly walking over to the tents and retrieving their bottles while also grabbing long rolls of white bandages and ointment. "I'll be back, so don't worry."

As Sakura passed Emi, Emi looked away, not glancing at her. Sakura raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and quickly walked to the stream nearby.

When Sakura got twenty feet away from them, she relaxed her eyes and let her tears flow freely. She bent down and splashed water on her burning arms and then her legs. She winced in pain. She sat down and started spreading the ointment on her arms. She sighed and splashed water on her burning face. Her burning face wasn't from the fire, but from her tears and humiliation.

As she finished wrapping her legs in the white bandage, someone came up from behind her. She gasped as she sat up rigidly, but relaxed when she recognized Sasuke's presence.

She continued her wrapping and tied them at her ankles when she finished.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?" she asked calmly, without turning toward him.

"My wounds need tending to," he replied simply. Sakura gasped and spun around.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot!" Sakura cried. "Come sit down." Sasuke did as he was told. His left arm was black and his blue shirt was torn. Sakura blushed. "U-Um…take your…your…" Even though her feelings have subsided, she couldn't help but blush.

Thankfully for her, Sasuke understood. He lifted his shirt off. He turned and adjusted the way he was sitting so she could apply the ointment on it. When nothing happened, Sasuke turned toward her. She was splashing water on her face, drenching her bangs. Her face's color turned to normal. She looked up, skimmed Sasuke, blushed, and then splashed water on her face again. Sasuke smirked amusedly.

"Okay…sorry about that," Sakura apologized sheepishly. Sasuke turned back around. When nothing happened, he was about to turn again when he was splashed with freezing water.

"Hey!" he shouted, as the water dripped down his back. He turned and glared at her, his dark hair drenched. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"I-I'm sorry, but the…the..." Sakura burst into a fit of giggles. Sasuke sighed annoyed. Sakura's giggles subsided. "Okay, sorry about that," she repeated. She then rubbed the ointment on his now rough back. "I'm really sorry about what's happened to you, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said. Sasuke knew she was frowning sadly.

"It's nothing," Sasuke replied. But Sakura wasn't content with his answer.

"Really though…" she continued.

"It's nothing," Sasuke repeated firmly. Sakura now started wrapping bandages across his back. She slightly blushed, as she had to reach around him to wrap it around him. Sasuke didn't seem to notice though.

"But…" she continued again.

"It's nothing!" Sasuke shouted, startling Sakura that she dropped the end of the bandage she was holding making some of it unroll. Sasuke sighed. "Sorry…" he muttered. He sat quietly with his eyes closed, waiting for her to continue. When nothing happened, he waited again. Then he heard sniffles. _Oh hell no…_He thought as he turned around slowly.

Sakura was sitting behind him, shaking and wiping her tears away. Sasuke sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Now stop crying," Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I-I'm not crying…because…you yelled at me…" Sakura replied, her voice quivering. "It's just…I feel…so…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I feel so helpless," Sakura finished looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke saw a look of fright in her eyes.

"I'm so weak…I can't even help out my mom," she said, wiping away at her eyes. "What would I do…if even more was at stake? What would I do…if all of the important people in my life…were in danger because of me? Like…Naruto…Kakashi-sensei…you??" her shoulders were shaking. "I wouldn't be able to stand it…I would be so weak…I wouldn't…be able to help…" Sasuke sighed as she realized what she was saying.

"That won't happen," Sasuke said. "Nobody would ever be able to hold Naruto, Kakashi, or me hostage," he said, arrogance in his voice. Seeing as this didn't help, Sasuke racked his brain mentally for something to stop her crying. "If we were hostage…then…we would tell you…to run away and just live a safe and peaceful life." That didn't help either. Sakura's shoulders just shook harder.

"But…I don't want to do that. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you guys." Sasuke heaved a sigh frustratingly.

"Listen, what do you want me to say?" Sasuke asked, frowning deeply. Sakura didn't reply. "Okay, you're weak; you can't deny that. Just train harder to get stronger. But…we'll always be there…to protect you." Sakura peeked up at him. Sasuke had turned back so that his back was facing her again.

Sakura smiled and wiped her eyes one last final time. She grabbed the end of the bandage and continued her wrapping of his chest around to his back. This time, as she was circling her arm around him, she rested both of her arms around him, and leaned her head on his bandaged back.

"Thanks…" she whispered really quietly. So quietly, she wasn't even sure he heard her.

"…Idiot…" Sasuke murmured. Sakura grinned. She sat besides Sasuke and started to cheerily spread the ointment across his left arm. Sasuke smiled mentally. _At least she's back to normal. _

--------

Sakura and Sasuke returned to the campsite soon afterwards together. Naruto was pacing back and forth nervously, and Kakashi was standing calmly against a broad tree trunk. They looked up as Sakura and Sasuke appeared.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, running over to them. Sakura smiled genuinely; Naruto, noticing this, grinned back. He turned to Sasuke, smirked, and punched him shoulder lightly. "You okay?" Sasuke nodded.

"Where's Emi?" Sakura asked, searching their campground.

"She's taking a walk," Kakashi replied from where he stood. Sakura looked shock.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you sure we should-"

"Don't worry," Kakashi interrupted. "I can sense where she is right now." He shut his book and stuck it in his pocket. "Well, let's head back to Konoha." Sakura, Naruto, and even Sasuke were taken aback.

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "Why? We haven't finished this mission!"

"To finish this mission, would mean to walk all the way to the small village of rain. That would be approximately one more day. Since Ken knows where we are headed, he will be sending ninjas," Kakashi explained. "That would put our precious Sakura in danger."

Normally, Sakura would blush with pride, but this situation was so grim, Sakura frowned deeper.

"B-But, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said. "Ken knows I'm too weak to fight him right now. He also knows that **you're** with us. Wouldn't sending ninjas here just be a waste of men?"

Kakashi nodded understandingly. "True," he agreed. "But that won't stop him from testing your strength, and you never know if he'll change his mind, and just come kill you to get it over with." Sakura sighed. Naruto gripped his fists frustratingly.

"I say we find him and kill him! I'll kill that bastard for making Sakura-chan cry!" Naruto shouted angrily. Kakashi shook his head.

"This conflict is between the Haruno and Fire clan only. You would just get in the way unnecessarily." Sakura nodded thankfully.

"I would like to solve this matter personally myself too," Sakura said quietly. "Ken can't be forgiven for treating my mom like that." They stood there silently.

"Sakura-chan! At least let me help you fight those bastards!" Naruto persuaded. Sakura shook her head, but smiled brightly.

"No, thanks Naruto," she replied softly. "I'll fight them by myself." Naruto huffed but stayed silent.

"So, anyone want to retrieve Emi?" Kakashi offered. Just then, Emi silently stepped out of the shadow of a tree.

"Emi-chan!" Naruto said. Emi stared down at the ground quietly.

"We're taking you back to Konoha," Kakashi informed immediately. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait longer to get back to your home." Emi nodded.

"That's okay," she replied. She then silently walked over to her tent and climbed in. Sakura and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You guys start packing up too," Kakashi ordered, strolling over to his tent. They nodded and headed to their own tent.

--------

They started back down the familiar trail, down the slopes, down the rocks, down back to Konoha. Emi still hasn't said a word, strangely.

After three hours, they safely arrived at the Konoha gate.

"We're back," Sakura said, looking up at the sign. She turned to Kakashi. "Should we all go to Tsunade's office?" Kakashi nodded.

"Wonder what Tsunade-baa-chan's gonna say," Naruto commented curiously.

"Hopefully nothing scary," Sakura joked. They quickly arrived in the hall outside of her office doorway. Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Come in." He twisted the doorknob and walked in, making room for the others. Tsunade sat behind large piles of paper piled on her desk; she was rubbing her temples wearily. Shizune stood silently behind her.

"Welcome back," she greeted. They nodded in return. "Emi, I'm sorry for your inconvenient." Emi shook her head.

"No, that's okay," she replied, smiling a small smile.

"You'll be assigned new body guards immediately and will leave tomorrow morning." Emi nodded. Tsunade shifted her gaze to Sakura.

"Everyone, leave this office," she ordered, her gaze locked on Sakura's. Sakura broke it to file out of the office with the others. "**Except** Sakura," Tsunade added. Naruto turned back surprised.

"Why do we have to leave?!" he asked loudly. Sasuke grabbed his ear, and dragged him into the hallway. Kakashi closed the door. "WHAT THE HELL, SASUKE-TEME!!" Naruto could be heard.

"Sakura…" Tsunade started, closing her eyes for a few seconds. ", I'm afraid I have bad news for you." Sakura felt she knew what Tsunade was going to say.

"If…if it's about my mom…I know," Sakura cut off, staring at the ground. Tsunade gasped shocked. "Ken informed us personally." Sakura started unwrapping one of her arm's bandages to reveal burnt and shredded dead skin. "Ken even gave Sasuke and I a present," Sakura said bitterly. Tsunade frowned grimly.

"So, he has your mom?" she asked. Sakura nodded.

"I saw her…" Sakura replied softly. "She was locked up." Sakura's eyes widened and she snapped her gaze to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama! My mom said something about a hidden Haruno scroll! E-er…she told me to ask you to give it to me." Tsunade understood.

"I won't give it to you," she said firmly. Sakura stepped back in surprise. She stepped forward in persistence.

"B-but, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura fumbled confusedly. "I need that scroll!"

"No, you don't," Tsunade said in a firm strict voice. "That scroll holds some techniques so dangerous, it lessens your life span! It puts you in major danger!" Sakura gripped her fists in frustration, but kept her feet rooted in persistence.

"I…I need that scroll," Sakura started quietly, but rigidly. "I'm too weak the way I am right now. I need to get stronger to save my mom!" Her voice rose, which meant how serious she was. Sakura would never defy or show disrespect to the Hokage. Sakura frowned deeply. "You understand…don't you? I don't care if my life span is on the line. I don't care if I lose a kidney learning the techniques. All I care about is getting my mom back, and setting the record straight with Ken."

They stood there silently, Tsunade and Sakura holding an inner argument with their eyes.

"Shizune," Tsunade ordered suddenly.

"H-hai?" Shizune replied quickly.

"I don't want to say this…but, get me that scroll." Sakura's eyes widened and smiled broadly. Tsunade smiled. "Be extra careful, Sakura. Don't throw your life on the line, no matter what." Sakura nodded. Shizune appeared seconds later; in her arms was a pink scroll. There were cherry blossoms emblazoned on it. She walked around Tsunade's desk and handed it to Sakura.

"Thank you very much," Sakura thanked, hugging the scroll tight to her chest. "I promise, I won't abuse this."

"You'd better. Only learn one or two important techniques!" Tsunade instructed. "Learning much more could cost you your life." Sakura nodded, smiled, and bowed.

"Bye, Tsunade-sama," Sakura bid.

"Wait, Sakura." Sakura turned to her. "You're still training under me as a medical nin, so you'd better show up again regularly." Sakura frowned slightly, but smiled back, then she opened the door. Naruto fell forward suddenly; Sasuke and Kakashi were sweat dropping behind him.

"Naruuuuuutooo," Sakura growled, gripping the scroll underneath her arm tighter. Naruto scrambled up and grinned sheepishly.

"What? I want to know what's going on. Don't I have a right to know?" He put on a puppy face, which Sakura rolled her eyes to. She walked down the hallway with her item. Her comrades followed her.

"Sakura-chan, you're not really going to learn those techniques, are you?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"W-well, Tsunade-baa-chan said that…learning those techniques could 'cost you your **life**'!" Naruto yelled, frowning.

"She said only if I learn more than **two**, ok?" Sakura confronted. She turned to face them. "I'll be **okay**, okay?" They walked down the stairs and outside into the darkening sky. "Hey, where's Emi?" Sakura asked curiously.

"She went back to the place she was staying," Naruto piped.

_She's been acting really weirdly lately. _Sakura thought. Sakura yawned and stretched.

She walked toward her house.

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in, guys," Sakura said cheerily. Sasuke stepped forward.

"I'll walk you home," he said. Sakura was about to object, when Sasuke threw her a I'm-walking-you-home-so-don't-object-look. She sighed and grinned. They said goodbye and were on their way.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said.

"Hn."

"When I train, and I get stronger, I'm going to look for Ken," Sakura stated. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…so…?"

"I'm…going by myself." Sasuke stared at her in surprise.

"No, your not," he replied firmly. Sakura huffed.

"Yes, I am," she argued.

"Naruto and I are coming with you," he said strictly.

"NO! I'm going by myself," Sakura replied, eyeing him annoyingly. He grabbed her wrist; she squeaked in surprise.

"I'm. Going. With. You," he repeated, his onyx glaring. She gulped, and then laughed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow surprised.

"Ok, ok, ok! You win!" Sakura giggled, holding her stomach. She calmed down and smiled up at him. "I won't leave without you guys."

"…You're lying…"

"No! I'm serious! I promise!" When Sasuke didn't seem convinced, Sakura groaned, and rolled her eyes. "I, Haruno Sakura, promise not to leave without you, Uchiha Sasuke, or Uzumaki Naruto," she pledged mockingly. She giggled again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but seemed content. They reached her apartment. Sakura fumble for her keys, and unlocked the door. She turned to Sasuke and smiled beautifully at him.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said softly. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke nodded and walked back the direction they came. Sakura watched him go silently, then shut the door.

She walked in her house, threw her pack on the floor, and flopped down on her bed. She stared at the large scroll, eyeing it interestedly. Her fingertips trailed the cherry blossoms.

"I'll practice hard…" she murmured, ", I'll work hard for you mom…" she silently pledged to her mom. She didn't know if her mom heard her, but Sakura had a feeling she did.

Tbc

------

That's all for now! Gosh, I'm so sorry for the long update. Please forgive me and review! . 


End file.
